theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mizore Shirayuki
Mizore Shirayuki is a Yuki-Onna. Mizore's mother is Tsurara Shirayuki, who appears during the start of the school festival under the belief that Tsukune is her daughter's boyfriend, while her unnamed father appears in the second anime adaptation for a short while. In Rosario + Vampire Appearance Mizore has light purple hair which was long when she was introduced, but she later has it cut and blue colored eyes, which are nearly completely blue and have a bit of purple at the top of them in close images of her. Also the pupils are not black, and are almost as blue as the rest of her eyes. At school, she wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates. She wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt like other female students, but she also wears a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She wears long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. It is unknown what she kept in the front pouch of her sweatshirt, though she have been known to keep her journal about Tsukune and a lollipop which maintains her body temperature there. Her appearance doesn't really change when she transforms into a Yuki-Onna, her hands become wrapped in ice and become ice claws, and sometimes, her hair becomes ice as well and like all Yuki-Onna. Personality When Mizore was first introduced, she was portrayed as a lonely, depressed and misunderstood girl. When she was young, she had befriended a human boy and after confessing that she is a Yuki-Onna, he ran away and never spoke to her again, making it hard for her to trust anyone. In the first semester, she confessed her love to a teacher, until he began to take advantage of her, leading Mizore to freeze him. With the incident and rumors spreading about her, Mizore found it hard to trust anyone but took a liking to Tsukune Aono, believing he was just as miserable as she was. But after meeting Tsukune Aono and becoming friends with everyone, she is shown to be a reserved girl with little emotions, which she only expresses when having moments with Tsukune. She is often seen stalking and hiding in different locations, which is often played on for comedic purposes. (Like in bushes, behind trees, and even under tables.) In addition, she gets into comedic arguments with Kurumu Kurono quite often, and they are often seen butting heads or having childish fist fights. Though they remain to be close friends, as when Mizore is forcefully kissed by Miyabi, Kurumu comforts her and prevents Mizore from committing suicide. A running gag in the series is Mizore shooting ice projectiles whenever Moka and Tsukune are having a tender moment together and she always appears unexpectedly in either weird or otherwise random places. In the manga, we discover that Snow Women cannot have children after a certain age and Mizore is almost married off to Miyabi Fujisaki because of her village's practices. However, she is rescued by Tsukune and the others. After Tsukune saves Mizore from getting killed by Kotsubo, her love for Tsukune becomes even stronger, to the point that she admits that she loves him and wants to have children with him. Mizore even sneaks away from her side of the P.E. class to see Tsukune do his exercises. When doing so, she blushes, usually saying, "Tsukune, that was great." She sometimes refers to him as her "Beloved". Unfortunately for Tsukune, this has turned into a habit for Mizore. Eventually she shows growth saying that ever since she revealed herself to Tsukune that even if he were to choose another woman she would still love/pursue him. Under the influence of Lilith's Mirror, Mizore acts in a very perverted manner; talking about her breasts and flashing Tsukune. She describes her nipples on her breasts are as firm as "cherries". Mizore may be one of the most sensitive when it comes to how many friends Tsukune has. On the occasion when Fang Fang tries to get Tsukune to join his family, she replied that if he get one more friend to contest her love for him, she is going to stab him. Powers and Abilities After her training with Gin, her Ice Claws had become stronger. She can now also freeze any body of water around her and control it. Another result of her training were developing some joint attacks, such as the "White and Black" duets, which she has developed with Kurumu. Techniques *'Cryokinesis:' As a Yuki-Onna, Mizore has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of water and her attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her. She can form anything that she wishes and her ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles. *'Ice Dagger:' Very sharp icicles can also be fired from her sleeves; and Mizore has been known to employ ice-styled kunai knives that she can throw expertly from a distance, often hitting the foreheads of the intended targets without fail. *'Ice Claws': Her ice claws are just as strong, if not stronger than Kurumu's claws and can easily cut and destroy objects, such as a park bench, with relative ease. *'Dragon Hail Bullets:' Mizore jumps into the air before she releases a barrage of icicles from her ice claws. *'Ice Clones': She also shows the ability to create ice clones of herself or of others. She first used this ability to make a clone of Tsukune in order to keep her mother and Kurumu busy while the real Tsukune was with Moka. On Sora's Team Mizore is sometimes sent to spy on enemies and freeze them also. Whenever she's not on missions, she stalks Tsukune like always, even in the training room and arcade. Category:Rosario + Vampire characters Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Elemental characters Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:School students Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Daughters Category:Ninjas Category:Good Darkness Category:Evil vs. Evil and Good vs. Good Category:Sora's Team Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Trash-Talking characters Category:Funimation characters Category:Chefs Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Spies Category:Yo-Kai Category:Charming (class) Yo-Kai